1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle braking apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle braking apparatus configured to apply a braking force delivered from a braking force generating section that is controlled based on operation of a brake pedal or other brake operating element.
2. Background Information
Basically, a conventional brake-by-wire braking apparatus operates a motor according to a depression amount of a brake pedal when a driver operates the brake pedal, and then controls the braking force corresponding to the depression of the brake pedal. Examples of such conventional braking apparatus technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-159094 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-1162. These braking apparatuses include at least one brake cylinder (wheel cylinder), a pump configured to supply an operating hydraulic fluid to the brake cylinder and a motor configured to drive the pump. In particular, the brake cylinder (wheel cylinder) exerts a braking force against a wheel by applying hydraulic pressure delivered to the brake cylinder from the pump. The pump is driven by the motor to supply the operating hydraulic fluid to the brake cylinder at a hydraulic pressure corresponding to a target braking force. Thus, braking is accomplished by operating the motor in such a manner that the target braking force is obtained. The target braking force is calculated based on a master cylinder pressure generated in response to depression of the brake pedal. The master cylinder pressure corresponds to the depression amount (operation amount) of the brake pedal.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle braking apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.